custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Meets Elmo (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Party Celebration is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in November 4, 1997 (the same day as Good Day, Good Night. Plot Barney finds a card about the party and reveals that his old friends from the Backyard Gang (Michael, Luci, Liam, Chester and Jeffery) are joining him and the kids. So, he plans to have a sing-along party with his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to the Beach. When they return, some of Barney's old friends: Michael, Liam and Adam show up and recall some memories. Hannah, Julie and Tosha join them and the group goes camping at a make believe campsite. Coming back from that trip, Luci and Jeffery arrive as a surprise for Barney. The last trip of the day is to the Library. Back in the classroom, Barney tells everyone (including the viewer(s)) that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *B.J. (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Laim (Jason Lee) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Chester (Sean Maguire) *Jeffery (Jeffery Lowe) The Story - The Three Little Pigs *Shawn - Pig 1 *Chip - Pig 2 *Stephen - Pig 3 *BJ - The Wolf Songs #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window (Preformed by Barney, Shawn, Chip, Stephen, Julie, Tosha and Hannah) #Gonna Have a Party (Preformed by Barney, Shawn, Chip, Stephen, Julie, Tosha and Hannah) #The Land of Make-Believe (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Chip, Julie, Stephen, Tosha and Hannah) #That's What an Island Is (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Chip, Julie, Stephen, Tosha and Hannah) #Mister Sun (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Chip, Julie, Stephen, Tosha and Hannah) #If I Lived Under the Sea (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Chip, Julie, Stephen, Tosha and Hannah) #Castles So High (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Chip, Julie, Stephen, Tosha and Hannah) #Icy, Creamy, Ice Cream (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Chip, Stephen, Julie, Tosha and Hannah) #The Clapping Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Stephen, Chip, Tosha, Julie, Hannah, Michael, Liam, Luci, Adam and Jeffery) #The Airplane Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Stephen, Chip, Tosha, Julie, Hannah, Michael, Liam, Luci, Adam and Jeffery) #A Camping We Will Go (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Stephen, Chip, Tosha, Julie, Hannah, Michael, Liam, Luci, Adam and Jeffery) #S'Mores (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Stephen, Chip, Tosha, Julie, Hannah, Michael, Liam, Luci, Adam and Jeffery) #Listen to the Nighttime (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Stephen, Chip, Tosha, Julie, Hannah, Michael, Liam, Luci, Adam and Jeffery) #Growing (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Stephen, Chip, Tosha, Julie, Hannah, Michael, Liam, Luci, Adam and Jeffery) #Respect (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Stephen, Chip, Tosha, Julie, Hannah, Michael, Liam, Luci, Adam and Jeffery) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Stephen, Chip, Tosha, Julie, Hannah, Michael, Liam, Luci, Adam and Jeffery) #The Library (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Stephen, Chip, Tosha, Julie, Hannah, Michael, Liam, Luci, Adam and Jeffery) #Books Are Fun (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Stephen, Chip, Tosha, Julie, Hannah, Michael, Liam, Luci, Adam and Jeffery) #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Stephen, Chip, Tosha, Julie, Hannah, Michael, Liam, Luci, Adam and Jeffery) #I Love to Read (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Stephen, Chip, Tosha, Julie, Hannah, Michael, Liam, Luci, Adam and Jeffery) #Senses Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Stephen, Chip, Tosha, Julie, Hannah, Michael, Liam, Luci, Adam and Jeffery) #Everyone is Special (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Stephen, Chip, Tosha, Julie, Hannah, Michael, Liam, Luci, Adam and Jeffery) #You Can Count on Me (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Stephen, Chip, Tosha, Julie, Hannah, Michael, Liam, Luci, Adam and Jeffery) #I Love You (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Stephen, Chip, Tosha, Julie, Hannah, Michael, Liam, Luci, Adam and Jeffery) End Credit Music #Gonna Have a Party #Senses Song #That's What An Island Is #If I Lived Under the Sea Scenes from the Theme Song with lyrics from the theme song in place are: #Season 3 Opening Sequence #Season 3 Opening Scene (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination) #Barney singing "Gonna Have a Party" (And when he's tall that's what we call) #Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing "John Jacob Jingerhemier Schmidt" (A dinosaur sensation) #Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing "Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay" #Barney singing "Listen to the Night Time" #BJ and Baby Bop arriving at the school classroom (Barney's friends are big and small) #Michael, Liam and Adam at the school classroom (They come from lots of places) #Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing "The Airplane Song" (After school they meet to play and) #Michael singing "I Love to Read" (Sing with happy faces) #Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids arriving at the library (Barney shows us lots of things like) #BJ building a sand-castle during "Castles So High" (How to play pretend) #Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing "If You're Happy and You Know It" (ABC's & 123's) #Barney hugging Michael, Chip, Tosha and Liam during "I Love You" (And how to be a friend) #Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing "I Love to Read" (Barney comes to play with us) #Barney telling Michael that everyone is special (Whenever we may need him) #Confetti rains down on Barney and his Friends (Barney can be your friend too) #Rainbow fading on Barney's swing (from Season 3) (If you just make-believe him) #Season 3 Title Card reading "Barney's Party Celebration" Transcript for the Preview of this video. *BJ: Hi everybody! *Baby Bop: What's going on?! *Announcer: Today, Barney and his friends are having a party. *Barney: I can't wait to find a note about our sing-along party. I can't wait to see it. *Announcer: And everyone's inviting. *Stephen: That's right! *Michael: From the oldest. *Stephen: To the youngest! *Announcer: So, celebrate another party with Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the gang as they sing songs and go on trips in "Barney's Party Celebration!". *Barney: Guess what? *Shawn: What, Barney? *Julie: What is it? *Barney: We're gonna have a super-dee-duper sing-along party! *Announcer: That's right, because you'll see some of your favorite cast members from Barney & The Backyard Gang, including Michael, Luci, Liam, Chester and Jeffery. *BJ: It's good to see you again, Luci. *Luci: It sure is. *BJ: And this is Sissy. *Baby Bop: Hi. *Announcer: And it features 25 songs including The Land of Make-Believe, If You're Happy and You Know It and Everyone is Special. So come along and join the fun with Barney and all his friends as they are having a very special party celebration! *Hannah: It's good to see many friends here. *Barney: That's right, Hannah *Announcer: So, let's celebrate this te-e-riffic sing-along party with Barney! *Michael: Barney, we all have all lot of fun! *Announcer: Don't miss Barney's new celebration home video, Barney's Party Celebration! Now available on home video from Lyrick Studios. *(instrumental version of Gonna Have a Party plays) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This was filmed in September 25, 1996 to September 28, 1996. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The same BJ and his voice used in this home video were also used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Shopping For A Surprise". *The arrangements for the background music used in this home video were also heard in some "Season 3" episodes/home videos. *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this episode were also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The version of I Love You uses the same arrangements from "Season 3" and the same vocals from "Fun & Games", except Barney sings the first two lines of the first verse, then BJ and Baby Bop join him in the last three lines of the first verse. Then, the kids join them in the second verse. *Shawn wore the same clothes in "Up We Go!". *Tosha wore the same hair-style and clothes in the Barney segment from "Kids For Character". *Julie wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Gone Fishing". *Stephen wore the same clothes in "Good Day, Good Night". *Chip wore the same clothes in "Tick Tock Clocks". *Hannah wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Michael wore the same clothes in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *Liam wears different clothes (a red t-shirt and blue pants). *Chester wears different clothes (a green short-sleved shirt and brown pants). *Luci wears a different braided hair-style and different clothes (a purple shirt and black pants). *Jeffery wears different clothes (a green long-sleved shirt and red pants). *Another Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen going into the school doors to find a note about a birthday celebration. *Another time nobody says goodbye at the end. *After the "Gonna Have a Party" song, BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the school. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the school and BJ says "Hi everybody!", the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The forest set used in this video was also seen in "Campfire Sing-Along". *This marks the last appearences of Luci, Jeffery, Liam and Chester. Michael will once again return in "Sing and Dance with Barney".